Season 2 (1997)
= The Lyin' King = The Kids babysit Rita. = Troy Story = Enon perform "On the Farm". Usher guests as Troy. Anyway you slice it * The gang learn they each have different talents, so they all use their special skills to make something. * BYG Guest: The Rolling Stones perform "You can't always get what you Want" * BYG Ballet: Tony Haek shows of his skateboarding skills . At Home with Animals * Gabi loves animals and she tracks an animal to find out about it. The Backyard Gang also discovers some silly animals that could only be found in Studio C * BYG Guest: Amor Di Dias performs "Sounds" 123 Weather * The Backyard Gang experience different weather conditions. They sing in the rain and meet new snail friends, play in the snow, get blown around in the wind and are happy when the sun comes out. * Super Music Friends Show: Comet Gain performs "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" Brace Up * Tony gets Braces * BYG Guest: Of Montreal performs "Bananas, Rice, Applesauce, Toast!" * Special Guest: Margaret Parsons Afraid Not * Sarah learns about monsters and Chuck sings about not being afraid. * BYG Guest: Amy Adams performs "Right Here" Sweet as Honey * The Backyard Gang learns the importance of cleaning up. They sing "Do De Duck" * BYG Guest: Christian Slater performs "Clean" * BYG Ballet: Michelle Robinson (Obama in the Splat reruns) Make A New Friend * A 12 Year Old Boy named Gordon Ramsey battles Renoblastioma and wishes to be on the Show. The Backyard Gang teams up with Make-A-Wish to make Gordon's Wish Official. * Special Guests: Gordon Ramsey Our Earth, Our Home! * The Backyard gang learns to care for their environment by watering plants, not littering, cleaning up the trash and recycling. * BYG Guest: The Mexican Children's Chorus Quire performs "This World, Our World" Look What I Can Do * The Backyard gang mix paint colors to get new shades and paint a picture. Everyone makes a piece of art and they have an art show Practice makes Perfect * The characters are interested in learning to play music decide to start a band. They can’t play their instruments very well so the Narrator tells them to practice. * Super Music Friends Show: Kids featuring the Friends band performing “When I hear Music” An Adventure in Make Believe * Mike gets frustrated about being the little one and he wants to know what it’s like to be big like the Narrator. Gabi, Where are You? * Sarah and Chuck go searching for Gabi who has been kidnapped by the Ingrin. Sarah and Chuck find Gabi and learn that the Ingrin is actually her Family On the Go * The Backyard gang has fun riding toys. Sarah babysits Naveen and Gene, Muno rides a skateboard, Plex go-carts, Foofa rides a bike with training wheels, Brobee rides a Scooter Britney goes surfing, Maria roller skates, and the Narrator runs. Sing and Dance with Us! * The Backyard Gang and a Few Kids get together to sing. Let's Play Pretend! * The Backyard gang likes to dress up and play pretend. the Narrator gives them a costume box and they pull out shoes, put on silly hats and dress up as cowboys. Just Right * the Season 1 Backyard Gang Members come to visit and the Backyard Gang shows everyone about their Families. the Narrator reflects on when the Kids were babies. Category:Seasons